


That's okay. I bought two.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [46]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: Set in an AU of "The Man Who Sold The World." Father/daughter relationship





	That's okay. I bought two.

Abelas holds the photo in her hands as she sits in her father's office chair. Anansi is old enough to be sitting in her mother's lap. Her father is holding her on his hip as they all smile at the camera. Anasai is loud and cries often. She doesn’t like it because she can’t sleep. She told her mother and father that but they had said that babies grew out of crying. When he got to be a year old he would be able to form words. 

She had asked if she was so loud and her mother had laughed. She was told that she was a very quiet baby. She traced her parents faces and sighed. She heard the door open and looked up as her father came in. He came over and bent down in front of her. Abelas clutched the photo close to her. 

“I was just looking.” she says. 

Cullen smiles at his daughter, and pats her knee, “I know. Your mother and Anansi are taking a nap. Wanna go get ice cream?” 

“Can I get mint ice cream with chocolate chips?” Abelas asked. 

Cullen stood up, “As long as I can get rasberry.” 

Abelas jumps down from the chair, “Ok.” 

As she tries to put the picture back, it falls off the edge and crashes to the floor, breaking. Abelas slaps her hands over her mouth and Cullen looks down at it. He bends down and picks up the photo. Abelas tries to wave her hands at him and grab it but he keeps it out her reach as he takes the photo out. 

“Abelas,” he says with a smile and take out a second picture frame, fitting the photo into it, “Calm now, hush. That’s okay, I bought two. Still want ice cream?” 


End file.
